A vacation at Zuko's
by Yuki Hanna7888
Summary: The whole gang is on there way to see Zuko propose to May. Everything goes fine until katara goes to check on Aang causing one of the guards to think she is going to attack the Avatar.


Aang, katara, toph, haru, suki, and sokka are all in the car on their way to zuko's for their "vacation". Zuko planned on asking may to marry him and he wanted them there. Sokka and suki are driving the car, toph and haru are sleeping and Aang and katara are in the back talking.

Are you sure you know what your doing? The map looks wrong! Suki said

Of course I know what I'm doing I'm not doing anything wrong! Maybe your not listening to me! Sokka argued back.

I'm going the way you tell me! She said in a n irritated tone.

Well we should be there already then? Yelled Sokka.

Would you 2 stop arguing! I'm trying to sleep back here. Yelled toph

Well if someone knew how to follow directions then we'd be there already. he grumbled.

I heard that sokka. she said coldly

Toph kicked the back of sokkas head and said would you just shut up and listen to your girlfriend already! She knows were she's going. I can feel the city already! Now shut up! she said

Thank God! I'm tired of being in this car. I hope he's got some food! he said

You just ate a little while ago haru chuckled.

But I'm starving now! He whined.

Would you stop whining sokka! At least your not riding Appa. You would have hair all in your mouth. Katara giggled

Well while your back there making googley eyes with your boyfriend were up here trying to find Zuko's place. Sokka said.

I am not making googley eyes with him! She argued back at him.

Calm down, just keep going straight and well be there Aang said as he looked over at his girlfriend and chuckled at her.

Finally were here! Toph and sokka said in unison

Hello everyone. Thanks for coming-Zuko said as everyone got out.

Hey Zuko, thanks for inviting us- Aang greeted

Yea thanks -everyone else said in unison

Yea thanks so when do we get to eat- sokka asked

You can eat with us right after I show you all your rooms and you get settled in the guards are making it right now. Zuko said

Uh alright well "_wait_" sokka said while dragging out the last word

Stop whining sokka Suki said

You all basically have your own floor on the 1st floor is Haru and toph if you need me may and I stay in a separate building across from here -Zuko said while walking up the first flight of stairs.

Zuko showed them there room and headed to the next flight of stairs as toph yelled out the door "Thanks Zuko"

They started up the 2nd floor while Zuko said " I hope you don't mind that I put you all together. If you would like you could move to another room there are several on each floor".

They reached the 2nd floor and he showed suki and sokka their room. As sokka walked in he yelled to zuko "Really Zuko! Come on Pink!

I for one love it-suki said while shutting the door and yelling thanks to zuko

They walked up another flight of stairs to aang and kataras room.

"And your room is right here" zuko said

Wow thanks Zuko it's beautiful" katara said.

Yea thanks" said aang

Yea sure but hold on aang I'd like to talk to you. Said Zuko

Aang hut the door and said "so what's up"

"Uh well suki wanted me to tell you something. She says sokka knows you plan on proposing to katara soon. She said she hasn't talked to him about it, she just thinks if your doing it the old tradition way you should ask sokka instead of her dad. Suki thinks that sokka sometimes feels like he wasn't given enough credit in the upbringing of katara. She says when he gets mad at his dad he just rants on about how he was never there to raise katara and him and gran-gran basically did it. So if you would think about it" zuko said

"Yea sure zuko I'll think about it. Thanks" he said as left to go to their room

Aang slipped in the room to find katara putting the clothes away and tidying the already spotless room. He went up behind her and slipped his hands around her waist while she turned around to kiss him.

"Are you going to help me?" Katara asked

"No I thought we could do that after dinner"- he said while pulling her over to the bed.

"well we could I wouldn't mind that" she smiled

The guards knocked on the door to tell them it was time to eat and aang shot out of the bed and onto the chair all the way across the room.

On their way down katara asked aang "What was that about in the room"

I thought it was sokka" he blushed as she rolled her eyes while laughing at him.

They all went down to dinner and Zuko proposed to May. She said yes and sokka managed to make some jokes about her smiling about it. Everyone went up to their rooms after to sleep. Katara was asleep so aang got up and went out to the balcony outside his room. He grabbed his air-glider and glided down to the grass to take a walk. He walked around to the guards quarters and stopped when he heard someone call his name softly. He turned around. It was katara. He relaxed, went over to her and said softly "what are you doing up? You look worried. What's wrong"

Nothing, I just woke up and didn't know where you were so I came looking for you." She answered

"Oh ok well I'm fine so why don't you go back to bed. Your tired." he said

"Ok I'll see you later. I love you." She said

"I love you too" he kissed her and turned to finish his walk.

Aang heard a small thud against the floor and turned to see what it was. He saw katara laying on the ground with little flames surrounding her

He ran over to her and got on his knee's beside her. He turned her over and said "Katara? Katara wake up! Come on! Wake up! Katara!

He picked her up and ran over to Zuko's place. He kicked on the door untill Zuko came to the door, swinging it open and yelled "WHAT!"

Aang ran in and went straight for the unused guest room. He laid her on the bed and then went to Zuko who was still standing at the door. Confused Zuko asked "What's going on?"

Katara! One of your guards shot fire at her. Help her please. Aang pleaded

Zuko ran to the next room with aang and then ran out and sent a message for them to bring in a doctor. The doctor arrived and sent aang out with zuko. He looked her over and then came out.

"Sooooo…" Aang questioned

"Well from what I can tell by just looking at her that the burns are very bad. I cant tell right now how long it should take to heal and or for her to gain consciousness. I suggest you not move her from the bed she's in. it might make things worse, but if she wakes up before I come back later on today then send someone for me immediately, but give her whatever she wants if she does" said the doctor

Everyone looked over at Aang while Zuko said" Don't worry that wont be a problem

"Ok then that's good. Well I'll be on my way" the doctor said

"Ok. thank you doctor." said Zuko

The doctor left along with May.

"What happened to her" sokka yelled at aang

I went for a walk and she came looking for me and then she headed back and one of the guards shot her with lightning" he said as he started to cry

She'll be ok don't worry" suki said while pulling sokka out with her so he didn't yell at aang.

"Yea twinkle toes don't worry sugar queens going to be alright" toph said

Everyone sat in silence for a little while until eventually everyone started leaving. Toph and haru left together, then may , and eventually Zuko

"you can stay in here with her until its ok to move her. May and I will sleep in one of the rooms on the 3rd floor." Zuko said while leaving

"Thanks Zuko, and I'm sorry about ruining your night with may" I said

"That's ok" Zuko said as he walked out.

"Katara. Please be O.K." Aang pleaded

Aang stayed with katara for 6 more days, never leaving her side.

Aang you should leave. Go do something. Zuko suggested as he watched Aang.

"I can't. She might wake up. I wanna be here when she wakes up" Aang said

"Its been a week." Zuko said lightly.

She's going to wake up. Aang said determined

Aang got up and moved over to the window staring out it.

Aang what's going on? Katara questioned

Katara! Your awake! Thank Goodness! He said as he ran over to her

What happened? She asked Aang explained it all to her.

Oh, wow! She said shocked.

Yea, I thought you wouldn't wake up. I was so scared. He said

I'm so sorry Aang. She said.

That's O.K. I'm just glad your awake. He said

Yea me too. She said as he scooted into the bed with her.

I love you Katara.

I love you too Aang.


End file.
